Talk:Nomoto Yuuya/@comment-112.200.102.56-20180406000557/@comment-112.200.102.56-20180406004120
(Sorry i accidentally posted comment, so dis is the cont...) Hung cock to hitomi, he then patted her head that makes her ratel ears blush, he then pushed Hitomi's head downward but gently. Hitomi now down to her knees stares at the enormous monster that's infront of her, this is different from those she had encountered so far (I'm referring to the brute enemies she fought, and not their cocks also). "Hey Hitomi, u know my dicc ain't gon succ itself u kno", Nomoto insisted. " So dis is a m-man's thing", Hitomi said. "It stinks but I'm curious wat it tastes like", Hitomi thought. Nomoto then initiates and put his dicc on Hitomi's face and proceeds to make use of Hitomi's mouth-pussy, Hitomi goin back & forth as she succ dis humongous cock, she had a hard time breathing cuz of Nomoto pinching her nose, while his dicc in her mouth. " F-fuck Hitomi ur fellatio so good I'm about to cum", Nomoto said as his dicc twitches signalling dat he is about to cum, "Shit take dis, swallow it,& don't spill any!!" ,Nomoto yelled as he came & pushed his dick into her mouth so much she succ upto the base of his cock. Hitomi kept punching Nomoto but his cock is in her mouth only maked her weak, so shee just do his order & swallowed all da cum. "Uggh, it tastes bitter, Hitomi thought. Nomoto then slowly pulled out his dicc outta her mouth, and then puts his hand onto Hitomi's chin & makes her open her mouth to see of she swallowed his cum completely. " A-are u satisfied yet, u monster...", Hitomi exclaimed. "Not yet until I FUCC DA DAYLIGHTS SHIT OUTTA U & FUCC UR BRAINS OUT UNTIL U BREAK", said Nomoto as he smile sporting an evil grin. He then makes his way through to Hitomi's plump and voluptuous thighs, he then commented on how her body is the epitome of an onahole, making Hitomi blush as he surprised her again w/ an ass grabbin. " Shit Hitomi I can't hold on. Anylonger these titties & ass is gon make me go crayyy" W/out further ado Nomoto shoved his still upright & erect huge cock in to Hitomi's soaking wet pussy, all the way in, it hits her womb much to the deligh of Nomoto, "FUCK ALL DA WAY INN!" Hitomi then while facing upward lets out an ahegao face, due to the result of her hymen breaking, "Nomoto st-stop now, or I'll kill you!!!" , shouted a bewildered Hitomi, but at da same time a thotty one. Nomoto replied, "You could've done it already if u wanted to u know, right from da start when I kissed you, why didn't u reject me" , said an enraged Nomoto as he pounds Hitomi, hugging her like a bear while having a feast on her tig'ole bitties. "Da-dat's because..." , Nomoto had already mastered the arts of the pleasure & flesh during his training for about 2 yearrs, so he maked her climax & then came lots & lots as he tongue-kissed her while grabbing her boobs, came inside & didnt pull out, "Aishiteru Hitomi..", Nomoto exhaled , as he lay down beside an exhausted Hitomi, "B-baka, i-i love u too u know ..." AND THEN THEY HAD HAPPY & HEALTHY T̶H̶E̶R̶I̶A̶N̶T̶H̶R̶O̶P̶E̶ CHILDREN & HAD LOVEY-DOVEY EVERYDAY the end ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)